Mega Man
Notes *Damage data stats in this chart were gathered from the Super Famicom/Super Nintendo version. Data stats from the Game Boy Advance version may vary. *Damage values listed on this chart assume the player does not have the "C. Attack" (Counter Attacker) item equipped and activated. If this item is active, every attack will deal 2 extra damage, greatly increasing their effectiveness. *For Mega Buster, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when it is fully charged. *For Bass Buster, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when Super Buster is activated. **Hyper Buster shots share the same attack power as a standard Bass Buster shot and weak Special Weapon buster shots. *For Spread Drill, the first number is damage inflicted with the big drill, the second number is with the smaller drills, and the third number is with the tiny drills. *For Tengu Blade, the first number is the slash, the second number is striking with the projectile, and the third number is hitting with the slashing dash. *The data values for the Green Devil, Mother Mukamukade, Sisi Roll, and King Tank are the amounts of damage done per hit, not the total amount of damage done. **Green Devil, Mother Mukamukade, and Sisi Roll do not become invincible after being hit, so multi-hit weapons will deal more damage than the values listed above. **Interestingly, because the amount of time the Green Devil leaves his eye exposed varies depending on the character (less for Bass, more for Mega Man), the amount of damage it will take from a detonated Remote Mine when his eye is covered will be different: if Bass detonates his Remote Mine on the Green Devil, it will reduce his energy by half, while if Mega Man detonates his Remote Mine, the Green Devil will be instantly defeated. *Knocking Burner Man into the spikes with Ice Wall will cause 5 additional units of damage against him along with the three initial units of damage for sliding Ice Wall against him in the first place -- resulting in a total of 8 units of damage against him -- but only if Burner Man is on-screen when he hits the spikes. **Sometimes, Burner Man will also take another 3 units of damage if he stays against the Ice Wall after his invincibility frames expire, for a total of 6 damage (11 if he lands on spikes). *Hitting Cold Man with Ice Wall will restore a certain amount of energy depending on the speed with which it hits him. 6 is the base number (if he just runs into it), but when the wall is moving at full speed, it only restores up to 3 health. *Hitting Pirate Man with Wave Burner will inflict 3 units of damage when he is underwater. When exposed to the air, however, the weapon will inflict 4 units of damage. *The King Tank's cannon, turret, and hatch all take damage equally and independently, while the treads can only be damaged by the Remote Mine. Move Cannon's hatches also take damage equally and independently. Category:Classic Damage Data Charts